Beyblade: The Final Revolution
by Beywriter
Summary: In the final part, the fight moves to the Grey home planet where something sinister is uncovered. The race is on to stop the Prophet firing the remaining Planets...can they stop him or will all life in the Galaxy die? COMPLETE
1. Luck

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

STOP: This is part 3, before reading this you must read "Beyblade The Next Revolution" and "Beyblade The Revolution continues"

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

**Luck**

The night sky was lit up by small dots of light.  
"They let me pick, did I ever tell you that?" Roana's voice echoed.  
"Choose if I wanted to stay or be reassigned but I stayed"  
A shooting star fell, it streaked across the dark night sky.  
"I did research as I watched you all, watched as you all became the Soldiers we needed you to be" a flash of light fell of the other object.  
"Like the others you were strong and Brave, a natural leader but you had something they didn't...care to guess?"  
the second object came closer and closer, burning as it fell.  
"Luck...I hope I wasn't wrong"

* * *

Next morning a group of Marines were there at the crash sight, the Breakers were also there staring into the pit in front, they weren't wearing there helmets  
"This aint good" a Marine said  
"Damn" another spoke up.  
In the pit was a mangled body, scorched and burned from the fall, it lay there silent and still.  
"How far did he fall?" Ray asked sad  
"Four miles around that anyway" a Marine said  
"Keep sharp" Sargent Major Caner said after lighting a cigar.  
"Yes sir" they said  
In the pit lied the body of the other Braker...Tom.  
"Foreman" he said  
"His armour is locked up, Gell layer might have taken the fall.  
"I don't know Sargent Major, I think he might be..." Ray knelt down and so did caner, blowing smoke over his visor making Ray cough a little.  
"Sorry" he said Ray nodded, his eyes back at the still figure below them.  
Caner sighed and took out the core which once held Roana who was still in High star being held captive by the creature.  
"Radio for VTOL, heavy lift gear" he said standing up.  
"Were not leaving him here" Max and Tyson were crying at the obvious, Kenny was dumbstruck.  
"Yeah, your not" Tom reached up to Caners arm and he helped Tom up and Tom nodded in thanks.  
"Crazy fool, why do you always jump? One day your going to land on something just stubborn as you!" Caner said a smile on his face.  
Ray, Max and Tyson cheered and Kenny cried in happiness.  
Tom took the empty core out of Caners hand, so it wasn't a dream.  
"Where is she?" he asked_  
Flashback_  
"Don't make a girl a promise...if you KNOW you can't keep it"_  
End flashback  
_"She stayed" was his reply and replaced the core.  
Suddenly the Arbiter appeared behind the group, he snatched Ray's sidearm and ran forward before putting the pistol to his throat.  
"NO, WAIT...HE'S WITH US!"  
"Words easy" was his reply.  
Tom backed down and passed Ray back the pistol.  
"We must go, the Jiralhane know where here"  
"Rodger...move out!...no talking...breakers, put your helmets on, we don't want you gunned down"  
"Tom...take this" Ray handed him a large grey weapon, it was a fast firing weapon.  
"Thanks"

* * *

The sun filtered gently through the trees, the river they were walking by trickled gently.  
Animals could be heard all around.  
It was just like the Amazon rainforest back on Earth.  
"Jump" they jumped down and continued, they heard Jiralhane howling in the distance.  
"How close?" Tyson asked.  
"Too close" Arbiter replied.  
Over the radio a voice came over.  
"Hostiles on the move...beware"  
"Rodger" Caner replied.  
"SARGENT MAJOR...Alliance dropship" Over the trees a dropship flew over.  
"Stay hidden" he replied and all ducked down until it passed.  
They crossed a river and climbed over some rocks.  
The craft landed close, right on top of them nearly.  
"We attack...we have the element of surprise...for now" Ray looked over.  
"Right on Ray" Tom replied.  
Unggoy walked down the river, a single Jiralhane stood on a fallen tree trunk over the river.  
"Go!" Caner ordered and Ray was right, full surprise, the Unggoy screamed and fired panicked shots, mostly missing.  
The first wave fell easily, the craft landed again and dropped off more troops at a pool above a waterfall.  
Tom jumped at them and they followed.  
All the sounds you could hear are bullets firing from guns, and the Alliance ammo firing, screams of pain and anger.  
The river ran blue and red...mixed with blood from both sides.  
More joined the fight from the other side.  
Mostly just Unggoy and one Jiralhane so its obvious who would win.  
Out gunned and out numbered Alliance retreated panicking.

* * *

A cave in the hill lead them to more deeply over grown passages, Marines swished at plants with there knives, cutting a path through the undergrowth.  
Another drop ahead took them to a clearing, an Alliance camp.  
Unggoy were sleeping.  
"This is gonna be fun" Max laughed quietly, these things were fun to kill when asleep.  
Unfortunately four Jiralhane were paroling and attacked.  
Kenny looked in horror as he saw a marine be savagely killed.  
Usually he just fell back and hid as the others cleared the path but seeing that death made something click, he was no longer afraid.  
"HEY!" he called out.  
The Jiralhane laughed.  
"This will be quick...I promise" it said.  
Kenny fired and ran at the beast.  
It fired back and Kenny whacked it in the gut and it keeled over and Kenny put-down the monster.  
"Way to go Kenny" Ray saw the whole thing.  
"I'm proud" Kenny blushed but his helmet hid it, he felt a rush of adrenaline, never before like this and he loved it.  
Kenny lunged at the enemy but careful not to get over confident.  
After the last had been killed Caner ordered the group to meet.  
"Well done Soldiers...and Kenny...I have never seen you fight like that and for that...you have my confidence and respect as a fearless worrier" Everyone cheered for Kenny.

* * *

"MOVE!" A gap in the rocks let them through to see a Jiralhane holding a Marine over a gap.  
They couldn't hear what they were saying but Tom fired followed by Tyson and Ray, it died and the Marine jumped down.  
"Thanks...you saved my life"  
"No worries" Tyson smiled.  
There were vines dropping down.  
"Climb it" Caner said, they managed to climb the ropes and walk past the edge.  
"The river...hurry" Arbiter said.  
Now they heard it and ran for it.  
There was another drop.  
Tom jumped and froze  
_Vision  
_"Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?" Roana appeared in his vision and faded.  
_End vision_  
"Dude..you ok, your vitals said KIA" Tyson looked worried.  
"I'm fine...lets move"

* * *

A path took them to a camp by the river.  
"Our dropships are at the river but we got hostile" Caner informed."Grenades...blow them to bits" Max said, an unseen glint in his eye.  
The dropships were waiting.  
"FALCON INBOUND...WAVE OFF!" Caner ordered.  
The Falcon fired three missiles and the craft lost control.  
It flew around before crashing into the Jungle.  
"Crap!" Tyson looked at the Falcon fly off.  
A path that looked like it was pointing to where the craft crashed was by the waters edge.  
"Lets go and see who survived" Caner ordered.  
"Yes sir" they responded.  
"The falcon will return, we must go under the cover of the jungle" Arbiter said.  
"Mayday, this is Drop 2, were down half a click from your position...help"  
"Looks like there were survivors...Drop 2, hang tight, were coming" Caner spoke into the radio.  
"Move double time" he ordered.

* * *

Finally they found a clearing on the river bank, a fire fight was going on the marines were outnumbered 2 to one.  
"Help our boys" Caner ran forward firing.  
"The Cavalry has arrived!" a Marine said.  
"Thanks, I see the Breakers are here"  
"I see they finally stopped calling us simply humans"  
"They did that a week back...when we first thought you were KIA" Tyson replied.  
The Alliance retreated, the dropship was a burning wreckage.  
A bridge pointed the way to go, they crossed it and went though a cave lit up by flares.  
"See how they bait there trap? We must free them" the Arbiter pointed out some Marines being pushed into a concrete structure.  
"Lets go" Max leaped down followed by the rest, now Kenny had confidence, they were stronger...a fierce force to be reckoned with.  
An explosion knocked Ray of his footing plasma fire rained around him.  
"AGH!" Tom picked his friend up and threw him into cover and attacked merciless with Tyson and a Marine.  
"Ray, you ok?" Tom asked kneeling down to his friend.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine in a moment...just give me a sec" Tom nodded.  
"Ty...stay with Ray so he can pull himself together"  
"Ok"  
"Max, Kenny...your with me" the three fighters advanced firing, hurting, killing until they got to the top of the stairs.  
"We must cross the damn" Arbiter said.  
"We fight to the end" he added.  
"There's another way..we go through"  
"Ok Max, Arbiter, flank them from behind"  
"Kenny, wait until there in position"  
"What about us?" Ray asked.  
"Ok, go with Max Ray, Ty stay here"  
"Were in position"  
"ATTACK" from both sides they fought.  
Tearing down the enemy.  
Finally they were done and proceeded to free the prisoned Marines.  
A dropship landed.  
"Lets move out!" Caner ordered and they climbed on and left a scene of carnage.

Author notes

Beywriter: Chapter 1 done, I hope you like the 3rd and final instalment, please read on.

To let you all know:  
This time round I an concentrating all my efforts to the Bladebreakers.  
This time there wont be any Earth to Bladebreakers in each chapter.  
So I'm going to tell you about it now.  
BBA Chairman Mr Dickinson bitterly decided to end the Tournaments there so the Britblades were declared the World Champions.  
Teams didn't accept this but eventually they agreed to it when he explained there was temporary financial problems.  
After all, there would still be next year.


	2. Crows nest

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

**Crows nest **

"IFF Confirmed, contact is Grey dropship Drop 3" the Marine said to the radio who was on lookout.  
"Rodger, what's the word Drop 3?"  
"All Breakers aboard, request landing...over"  
"Rodger...come on down"

The dropship hovered above a hole before descending into it and doors closed above it.  
"Sorry for the squeeze" the Landing bay crewman said to the dropship as it hovered past and below his window.  
"Tell Herena, the Aces are in the hole"  
"Aye sir".

"Hey, check it out" a few injured Marines were in the landing bay.

As they got off.  
"No way...the Breakers...with Tom?"  
"For real?" on asked.  
"Yah, were gonna be ok"  
"Where did you find him?" Herena asked coming out of a door.

"Out back" Caner replied returning Herena's salute.

"Its good to see you Tom...how are you?"  
"Likewise, I'm good...thanks" they shook hands.

"Lets get you up-to-date on what's happening" She led them out and into the corridors.

"Truth's ships breached the lunar barrier, smashed what was left of the fleet, casualties were extreme, most of us are dead but some ships survive"

"Truth could have landed anywhere but he landed here, north east Plugion, the ruins of New Reton, then they started digging  
"What about the Installation?" Tom asked  
"We stopped it, temporarily but now Truth is looking for something called the Ark where he'll be able to fire all the installations at once, if he succeeds ..."  
"Humanity, the greys, the Alliance...we will all be killed"

"Exactly"  
"Mam, I have Yosma"

"Patch him through"  
Lord Yosma appeared on screen.

"Good news Commander?"

"Good as it gets sir"  
"I see...whats your status?"  
"Green...sir"  
"Good, good, She's come up with a good plan, but without you I don't think we could pull it off...we need you all together to complete this"  
"His ships are above the excavation site, his infantry had deployed AA Batteries around the perimeter but if we can take one down we can make a hole on the defences and punch him where it hurts" Tom nodded and agreed.  
"I'll order a low level strike but I don't have a lot of ships, this has to..."

"No, not again...Emergency power!"  
"Comms are down, Generators charging.  
"As soon as there up, get Yosma back..."  
"YOU ARE...ALL OF YOU...VERMIN" Truth appeared on screen.

"Cowering in the dirt, thinking what? Can you escape the coming holocaust? No, not even your Humans will escape, your world will burn until its surface is but GLASS.  
Your destruction is the will of the gods and I am there instrument of your destruction" he closed frequency and power restored.  
"Cocky git loves to run his mouth" Caner said, a cigar in its usual place.

"Does he usually talk about us like that?"

"Give the order...Abandon the base, they know where we are so were getting the hell out of here, we are in no condition to fight"  
"Mam?"  
"Do it"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Where shall we go to meet up?"  
She pulled out a gun and cocked it.  
"To war"

"lookouts are reporting multiple Alliance Dropships inbound"

"Bring in all dropships that are less than five minutes out, tell the rest to scatter"  
"Yes sir"  
"We have a plan so lets do it!" she said and everyone cheered.  
"Good luck" she said.  
"Arbiter and I will protect C.I.C, Breakers...go"

"Follow me, perimeter is this way"  
The marine led them down some stairs, they all except Tom knew there way.

Down to the right and through a door.  
Some weapons were scattered and they picked up the weapons.  
The next room is a cave, pools of water everywhere and people rushing around to get weapons up.  
They climbed some stairs and there was an explosion.  
"Attention, point of entry: Hanger, get there Breakers" Herena said over the PA.  
Up more stairs and into a bunker with a passage and door, Ray opened it and the passage went right.

"Torches" it was dark.  
"Breakers, we need the Hanger cleared for Dropships to evac" she ordered.  
They turned into a larger passage, more like a road.

Alliance were ahead.  
"Fire" Tom commanded and they fired.  
"Grenades...OUT!"  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

The last two Unggoy ran screaming.  
"Lets go"

A sign pointed towards the hanger and they took it, Alliance were at the other end but weak and didn't last.

The passage took them through vent shafts and finally a door with "Hanger" written on it.  
"Good luck" Tom said and opened the door.  
The hanger was half the size of a football stadium pitch.  
Two side areas held two dropships each.  
Stairs led down to the main hanger floor.  
"Dropships can't launch until the Hanger is clear" Ray said aloud.  
"We gotta do something" Tyson followed Tom and fired.  
The Combined fire was too much for the enemy and fell but backup arrived.  
Soon it was a battle for life and death.  
"ALLIANCE DROPSHIPS!" Max pointed out.

"In coming!" a marine yelled.

Explosions everywhere, shrieks of pain until all fell silent.

"Breakers...CIC, we need assistance" Caner requested  
"Rodger...move..CIC!"

During there walk back, they heard weird sounds.  
"Attention Barracks are under attack...all fire teams respond"  
"Ray call them"  
"Sure...you need us to go to the Barracks?"  
"We need you all here!" she replied.  
When they got back to the cave, bugs came out of a vent.  
"FIRE...FIRE!" they yelled.  
There were about 50 of them, the hall echoed loudly, with

gunfire, Each of them took about 12 of them down and finished of the group.  
"Look, were winning" a marine yelled as the last four fell...dead.  
"CIC...keep going"

In the CIC was a huge bomb.  
"Look, a gift for the Alliance, when the Evac is complete, I'm going to cook it off...we have to get to the Barracks...follow me" Caner led them up to the top after some stairs and through the door.  
Down more stairs and another door.  
There was a room, about 5 Jiralhane were there.  
"Ok...pick your target and kill"  
They filled out into the large room and both sides fired and ducked.  
Ray killed two with a Grenade and the others were killed by the others.

Up the ramp and to the right was a door leading to the Barracks.

The only way now was down, in a passage to the right.  
_Vision_

"You are the one who protects"  
_End vision_

They were now in a maintenance deck, fans everywhere. A drop ahead showed the way.

They jumped down and out of a tube startling the Arbiter.  
"Sorry"  
"It is alright...hurry, we must go"  
Tom opened a door, a Marine flew past them and hit a wall, dead.  
They ran in and fired the two who were throwing Marines.

Ray fired the shotgun he had twice which killed them.

"Where did you get that?" Tyson asked.  
"Found it" he said an explosion turned there attention to the other Jiralhane  
The group advanced killing them, it was easy now one had a powerful weapon.  
The Barracks was a long corridor with rooms ether side.  
"We did what we could, we must get the survivors to the hanger, there is a lift outside"

In the next room was a tall cave, where they came into the base.  
There was a lift and they got on and went up.

"Breakers, we lost CIC, the Jiralhane attacked in force, we are going to the Hanger" Caner said before silence followed.  
The lift reached the top.

"Jiralhane..in the CIC, they got the bomb...sorry Commander, there were too many"  
"Rodger, Breakers, get to the CIC and rearm the bomb.  
"Lets go" Tom said, a sign pointed the way.

The way back was littered with bodies of Grey's and Alliance, signs of some extreme fire fights.

_Vision_

"You will be the protector of Greyon and all her Colonies"

_End vision_

"Lets go in!" Tom said.  
"Be ready" they nodded.  
There were less than expected so a wave of random grenades cleared them out.  
"Lets get the bomb, be ready to run"  
Tom activated it and ran.

"HANGER, ASAP!"  
_Vision_  
There will be a great deal of hardship ahead

_End vision  
_Only Tom could see these.  
Just Unggoy blocked the path but they ran.

_Vision_  
"You will become the best we can make you"

_End vision  
_

The Hanger door lied ahead.  
A service lift was there ticket to survival.

Alliance were there.  
"Ignore them, and run!" Tom ordered, so they ignored the enemy and ran to the lift.  
Finally they got to it and pushed the button and the lift descended._  
Vision  
_"This place will become your own...this place will become your Tomb"  
_End Vision_  
The base epxloded, fire roared down the shaft.

"LOOKOUT" and all went dark.

Author notes

Well, Chapter 2 done, please read on!  
Beywriter apologizes for the lateness, the hard drive is fixed now and my normal operations will resume and be back to normal in a week


	3. Tsavo highway

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

**Tsavo Highway**

"What happened?" a marine asked  
"Tom respond...if you can hear me..." The signal from the Commander broke.  
"Everyone alright?" Tom asked  
"Never been better" Ray stood up and looked around the dark room, they turned on there torches to give them light.  
They walked into the next room and the lights flickered on.  
"What's our situation?" Max asked.  
"Not sure"  
"look...hogs...we can move out" Tom pointed out.  
"I'll get the door" a Marine said.  
"Ray, I want you to drive us out"  
"Me?"  
"Sure...why not?"  
"Ok"  
There was the usual turret hog but and another one, a transport hog, it held five people.  
The ground heaved as explosions went off, the tunnels they went through were destroyed and near collapse, debris littered the way.

* * *

Finally the light of day and plasma from Alliance weapons, there were Jiralhane, Kig-Yar and Unggoy, Marines fired and Ray ran them over.  
The other hog passed and Ray followed.  
A voice came over the radio's.  
"We gotta get as far away from the base as possible, I can't get the Commander back, comms are messed up"  
"Ray follow the other hog...your doing a great job"  
"Ok"  
The hogs travelled the sandy areas, rocks everywhere, it looked like Africa.  
There were Alliance postings everwhere and the were constantly engaged.

* * *

"Someone, please respond, our convoy has been hit, we are southbound on the Tsavo highway"  
"Its this way...just follow me" the other hog driver said.  
"Just take me there" Ray said back.

* * *

When they got to the road, they were waiting.  
There were Alliance speeders, they travelled along the ground and were about 6 meters long with room for a pilot and gunner and looked like a sleigh.  
But they were nothing to the Grey's and more bloodshed followed.  
"LOOKOUT!" Ray nearly hit the other hog and swerved, rolling over the his.  
"Sorry guys, everyone ok?"

"Yeah!" they got back on and went to a forcefield.  
"BRAKES" Ray put his foot on the brakes and it gently tapped the shield.  
Tom got out and broke the generator, he climbed back on and they went through a battered tunnel to the rest of the highway.  
An Alliance cruiser jumped in overhead surprising them all it flew overhead.  
"There's something in the hole, underneath the storm" a Marine said looking over.

He was right.  
"HANG ON!" the hog jumped a gap and broke before slamming into barricades.  
"All on foot from here...good job dude" Max said.  
"Thanks"

* * *

They jumped the next gap  
"Breakers? Finally a good connection, Truth has dug up a Kabak artefact, we have to assume its the Ark"  
"Keep pushing to Voi, there our re-supply birds will meet you there" Caner ordered.

Containers hid them from view from Alliance.  
"Go!" Tom said, they charged across firing, tunnel parts were dotted around where Alliance could hide, they had heavy weapons and so did the Grey's.  
They fought back but one after the other fell with minimal loss of ally.  
An Alliance Dropship dropped more in but Tom found a turret and used there own weapon against them.  
An enemy Tank came over.  
"Ah, I need one of those" Tom ran forward dodging its weapon fire and leaping on killing the driver.  
"Thanks, I'll take it"

* * *

Tom led them on attacking a post that never expected to be attacked by one of its own Tanks!  
He wiped them out in three blasts, Tyson sat in the turret.  
A cave took them back to the highway and there were three speeders there, Tom and Tyson fired at the crowd and so did the others.  
"Lets move on" They followed the highway.  
"I don't think this tank is for speed"  
"Lets hope it is Tyson"  
"Why?"  
"Gap" Tom hit the turbo boost and it made the jump.  
Speeders attacked them as they went under a highway bridge, they were slippery and took a few hits to destroy, a tank attacked them like Tom they had a primary and secondry gun but Tom managed to dodge the hits and fire back destroying the tank, they took a hit from one on the bridge but they destroyed it.

"Breakers, the gate to Voi is ahead but you need to smash through the Roadblock." Caner informed.  
Tom fired randomly at the roadblock as he approached.  
Some were using jetpacks and one landed on the Tank and dazed Tyson with a punch, he started whacking at the control box.  
"HELP!"  
"No you don't" Ray killed it using a sniper.  
"Thanks...whoever it was"  
"Me Tom"  
"Thanks Ray"

* * *

Explosion could be seen and heard.  
On the other side, there was a downed Grey dropship and there were a lot of guards and ball turrets.

The ones who wern't using heavy weapons used grenades and Tom shot them with the plasma from his tank with random sweeps causing havoc until the last one died  
An Alliance dropship landed

"Lord Yosma, we made it" Reked said over the com from the Pilot's chair.  
"Music to my ears, How is the Ark?"  
"Fully uncovered" she replied  
"We don't have much time, Marines, Truth doesn't know it yet but he's gonna get kicked off his throne, we will take out City back even with our last dying breath.  
We will drive them to there grave they have already dug for us, one last effort is remaining"  
The craft departed after resupplying the task force.

Author notes

I hope you are enjoying this.

I know I am  
The next chapter awaits...  
Thanks to Sonzai Taz for reviewing


	4. The Storm

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

**The storm**

Two gun hogs rode forward.  
Tom and Ray in the first one, Ray in the turret.  
Max, Kenny and Tyson had the second one, Max was driving and Tyson was in the turret, they were driving througha tunnel

"The only way we can surprise Truth is to punch a hole through his defenses, clear out an AA Battery for Yosma's ships, good luck...Reked out"

* * *

They drove outside, they were now closer and it was gently raining.  
The hogs stopped outside a door.  
"I'll get the door and take point...Ray, cover me with the 50 cal"

"I got your back"  
Tom opened the door and looked around.  
It was an entrance hall for a factory with typical machinery around, like a Crane and other cars.

A Button ahead opened the next door.

There was four Unggoy and two Kig-Yar, a grenade took some out and Ray finished them off.

* * *

"All's clear Tom, lets go on"  
Tom hit the button by the door but it wouldn't open.  
"Ram it" The driver put on the breaks and revved the engine and rolled into and through the door.  
"Good key" Ray said looking around the room for enemies.  
"Heilo 23, this is forward under dawn...situation Commander?"

"Sir, atmosphere above the artifact is changing but don't worry, the Breakers are moving as fast as they can" They heard talk from Yosma to Reked.  
The next door took them into the open,  
Tom found a purple speeder bike, like others he found.

* * *

They exited the building and the rain had stopped.  
In the distance, the sound of an AA Tank could be heard, they had to destroy it.

He went down the ramp to the ground and two speeder bikes came at him, he fired at them, dodging there fire and fired back with some lucky hits, the Unggoy were slain.  
Tom continued on and found the Tank and started firing, the Jiralhane in the turret fired back, Tom dodged but he was hit a few times but he managed to take it out.

"Flyboy's will love us for that!" a Marine said.  
A normal tank guarded the entrance to the next building, Ray, Tom and Tyson fired at the tank before it exploded into a beautiful shade of blue.  
"Move, move" Tom hoped out and opened the next door and they carried on into the next building.

* * *

Alliance were hiding in a side room.  
"Tom, flush em' out and I'll use the 50 to nail them"  
"No dice Ray" Tom threw two grenades in and killed them.  
"That could work too, but lets move before more show up" Tyson said.  
"Were down to our last 200 shells here guys, were nearly out"  
"Don't panic Ray, I got 459"  
"Tyson, your hog needs to go first"  
Max nodded and over took.  
The next roadway was a straight tunnel and they drove slowly down.  
_Vision  
_"I have defied Gods and Demons"  
_End vision  
_Quadbikes sat at the end.  
Tom abandonned his speeder in option for a bike, a Marine with a rocket launcher joined him.  
"I've never drove this before so be cool" Tom turned on the engine by the Key and pressed on the accelerator.  
It moved forwards.  
"I think I got it"

* * *

Tom zoomed out of the door, followed by the others.  
"More anti Air tanks in the next lake bed" Caner told them.  
Tom rolled into it the lake bed but a Speed bike charged into them, knocking them off, it hit the other Marine and killed it.

Tom fired at it and killed the Unggoy and took the speeder.  
But both tanks been destroyed with rocket fire from the two other quad bikes.  
"Both Tanks are gone...standby, something big closing in"  
What ever it was was getting closer, the ground slightly shuddered at each step.

"SCARAB, FIND COVER"  
This wasn't like the others he encountered.  
It had a triaglurar shaped body when looked at from the side.  
There was a main gun at the front and a side turret at the back which rotated 360 degrees.  
It was bigger.

"Guys...how do we kill this thing?" Tom asked panicked  
"No idea" was all there similar responses.  
"We have to board it and then work out a way to kill it...so we have to..."  
"Joints, go for its joints"

"Thanks Ray...EVERYONE...AIM FOR THE JOINTS!" Tom parked the Quadbike safely and got a speeder.  
"Marine, it's not safe to be out there...take this and distract the Scarab"  
"Yes sir" he did so, Tom got a speeder, all the others were on the Quadbikes driving around.

Rockets and other weapons collided with its joints and eventually it stopped.  
It was now low enough to board.  
"I'm going on"  
"Shouldn't we go on together?" Max asked.  
"No, get away, far away, I'll be safe" Tom was on the low level and walked up the ramp in the middle and killed two Jiralhane by whacking and firing, two Unggoy were next.  
And he turned right and walked on a path on the outside of the Scarab, the room at the back was guarded by three Jiralhane.  
Tom threw grenades and dazed them before finishing them off.  
He then say a red device covered by a shield.  
"The reactor!" Tom whacked the Generator and the shield fell, he planted a grenade and it exploded.  
"Tom...get...out of there!" Tom ran back along the passage and down the ramp an Unggoy had stole his escape.  
"NO!" Tom started running.  
"TOM!" they cried as it exploded.

When the dust cleared, Tom was walking towards them.  
"You really think I'll die that easily?" They cheered  
"Nice work Breakers...now get that gun!"

A dropship landed and the Arbiter jumped out.  
"Nice explosion" he said  
"Thank you" replied.  
"We have this place secured, the AA Battery is on the other side" A Marine women said._  
Vision_  
"I am your shield, I am your sword"_  
End Vision  
_They entered the next building, it was full of wounded marines, there were gun postings all around, they weren't going to loose this camp without a fight!  
_  
_They picked up ammo for there weapons but things got a little bad when they reached there warehouse.  
"ENEMY!" they fired at the attacking Jiralhane.  
There were quite a few around and they had the advantage.  
But separated they were weak and they were spread out.  
"There not together, take them down" Kenny said after killing one.  
So the tables turned and they fell one by one but the Alliance had two more surprises in store.  
A door exploded and in came two hunters with there plasma cannons  
"HUNTERS!" they fired randomly, hitting Max and Ray, knocking them back.  
"Tyson, you take the other" both fired at there own Hunter and Tom got behind his and shot it in the huge gap of its armour.  
"Tom...help" the other one hand knocked Tyson down and was charging its gun, Tyson couldn't get away...he was going to die and them Tom fired at it, killing the beast.  
"That's one I owe"  
"You don't owe me anything" Tom helped up Tyson and then Tom fell on Tyson.  
"AAH" there were Jiralhane outside.  
Tyson gently laid the teen down.  
"Kill them...first!" Ray and Max were now busy killing the enemy in the streets and retuned.  
"Take...my helmet...off" Ray did.  
"I want to see you with my own eyes"  
"MEDIC!" Max cried out.  
A medic arrived.  
"Your going to be fine"

He injected some medicine into Tom's neck which started healing the burn.  
"I need to rest...you four should go...go now I'll stay here"  
"Arbiter...I need protecting, please stay"  
"I will"

The others went down the street to the right and then left.

The Gun was seen.  
"MOVE" Tyson commanded and they ran at it, the Alliance started returning fire.  
There were a lot but were no match for the Greys and Breakers, it was about ten minutes until the last one was dead.  
"Destroy that thing...you need something heavy" and then the exhaust Chamber exploded and then the gun started to explode and finally it did, bits rained down, they saw Tom stood there with a Rocket launcher.

The breakers joined the Arbiter at the edge to watch.  
Four Cruisers like Amber truth flew over them.  
"All ships fire at will" they fired randomly at Truth's ship.  
Fighters flew forward and attacked.  
The platform Truth's ship was on descended as the ten flaps came up, it was swallowed in light, a bean projected up and there was a white out.

_Vision (only heard)  
_"This is the way the world ends"_  
End Vision  
_The breakers looked, now a huge blue ball had appeared above the structure.  
"What did truth do?" Caner coughed a few times

"Did he activate them?"  
"No but he did something, I..." Alliance ships flew into what was obviously a portal.

The Arbiter roared.  
"New Contact jumping in!" a slip space rupture appeared quickly and a gliding ship came out, green and brown smoke came off as it flew over them and it crashed.  
"More Jiralhane?" Arbiter asked  
"Worse".  
They knew what was on that ship...things were going to get bad

Author notes

Well a cliff hanger, read on to find out what happens...  
Sorry for the lateness and thank you to Sonzai Taz for reviewing!


	5. Floodgate

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

**Floodgate **

"The Swarm, its spreading through the city"  
"How do we contain it?" Yosma asked  
"Find the crashed Swarm ship, overload its engines, we destroy the city or loose the planet" The Commander said over the coms  
"Do it" Yosma orderd  
"Breakers, get to the crashsite...double time" she ordered.  
"You heard the lady, move like you got a purpose" Tyson said to them.  
"I'm worried" Ray came up behind Tom.  
"It followed me home" Tom replied.

* * *

The city's atmosphere had changed, it was quiet before but now it actually seemed quiet, after the evil that literally descended on them.  
They walked back the way they came to where Tom was hurt.  
"All squads report" a Sargent asked.

* * *

"Multiple contacts, unknown hostiles" they saw figures leaping around  
"THERE!" they heard over the radio, with aloof screaming and gunfire before it went silent.  
"Look...sharp" Tom commanded.  
When they got back they were attacked.  
"FIRE!" Tom yelled and they were surrounded easily.  
"Kenny turned to run but stopped and fought back when he saw Max pinned and helpless.  
Kenny saved Max and the fight continued, they came back to life like always.  
But now there were new types, well one so far, it was big and had two huge arms but like the others acted clumsily.  
"Kill them" Ray acted fast, firing and whacking and dodging them with ese.  
"Too slow" he said but one whacked him, he fell to the floor.  
"Ah" Ray fired at it but its head exploded and the bits landed on Ray.  
"Sorry dude, get up" Tyson had saved him.  
"Thanks" he got back up and continued to fight.  
Soon, the last one fell and they then noticed the Arbiter was there.

* * *

"Lets find there ship and make short work of this abomination"  
The main door was now closed, so the side door through the security office was used.  
Inside there were a lot of Swarm.  
They used there long range weapons and slowly advanced, firing through there sites.  
Slowly and surely winning.  
They fell easily but got back up as another infection form got into the body but soon the guns fell silent.  
"That's the last of them...for now" Kenny reloaded his weapon and they climbed a ramp into a room, there only way ahead was a drop in the floor.

* * *

_Vision_  
"Tom I'ts not safe the gravemind, it knows I'm here"  
_End vision  
_

* * *

They had been here before, this was a small outpost, right before they destroyed the AA battery but now there was only one survivor, he had gone crazy.  
Ray pitted the Marine and took him out.  
Tom joined Ray at his side.  
"Mercy kill?"  
"Yeah" Ray said, eyes not leaving the body.  
They left the base behind and the signs of a massacre.  
The group left the base and were outside, the crashed cruiser was now insight, it looked like a wreck.  
"Tell greys and take heed, this is the cruiser...shadow of intent...we are here to wipe out this infestation"  
Sangheili were here, like the Arbiter they had switched sides and were now the Grey's only ally.

* * *

Pods dropped down, twelve Sangheili were came out them.  
They started to attack the Swarm that gathered there.  
"Lets help" Tom said they ran down to assist and run with them, breaking through attacking swarm.  
"We bring bad news...High star has fallen to the Swarm"  
They never stopped coming, wave after wave as they ran forwards until reaching a ramp and going along the tunnel, Swarm appeared in the distance.  
"Oh come on!" Max yelled  
"Grenade them" a Sangheili said, so they sent two waves of grenades, tearing them apart.

"Move" one said and they ran ahead.

* * *

More came.  
"Fire, they fired at the attacking monsters," they fell one after the other but there was still more.  
"I'm out!" Tyson cried.  
"Whack em'" Tom said so Tyson started hitting them.  
"HERE, make em count" Ray threw him a clip and he started firing again soon the final one fell.  
"Up here" there was a ramp to a higher level.  
"Breakers, the Sangheili are looking for something, we didn't believe them when they said"  
"Roana, she's on that ship, find her" Caner broke in.  
Tom stood there.  
"Good one Ro" there next exit took them outside, the crashed ship now in a closer view,

* * *

A turret was set up.  
"Tyson, take that...you'll need it" He detached it from its holding and carried it.  
But they were out numbered fast and it ran out fast.  
They ran along the dry lake bed, using Shotguns and assault weapons to take them out, the Sangheili were behind them taking out the ones that were following them.  
They had to reload quite a lot, and by the time they reached the ship there ammo was low.  
There was a hole caused by an explosion, they jumped in.  
"We will make sure none get it" The Arbiter said.

* * *

"This is disgusting" they were in the ship and there was slime everywhere, there were also bodies  
_Vision_  
"Do not be afraid, I am piece, I am salvation"  
_End vision_  
It was the monster that caught him, he remembered Roana talking about a gravemind and realized that was its name.  
They jumped down again and landed in some sort of slime.  
"Ok...now I feel like I'm gonna puke" Tyson broke the silence.  
"Stop your bellyaching and lets go"

* * *

_Vision_  
"I am times curse, join your voice with mine and sing victory everlasting_  
End vision  
_

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tom yelled.  
"Chill dude, whats up?"  
"I dunno, these voices"  
"Oh boy...Tom's gone crazy" Max rolled his eyes  
"I am not crazy...lets just go"  
In the centre of the next room was an Alliance pedestal with a device in it, Tom picked it up.  
"Tom" she started  
"Ronana?"  
"Tom...highstar, the prophets holy city is on..."  
"ROANA!"  
"TOM!" an alliance dropship hovered above.

* * *

"Weapons ready" he commanded.  
But the Oversear of Installation 04 came down.  
"Hold" Tom said.  
"Reclaimer" it fired a beam at an attacking Swarm.  
"I must act quickly before your construct gets more damaged"  
it fired a beam again but a different colour from its eye.  
"WAIT! Leave her alone" Tom pulled them apart, the others watched.  
"If we do not take this to a safe location...somewhere I can make repairs" it fired the beam again but Tom stopped it.

"On the Installation, you tried to kill Roana...you tried to kill us"

"Protocol dictated my response! She had the key and you were trying to destroy my installation...you did destroy my installation, now I only have one function and that is to help you...like I should have"  
Tom sighed and let it take the device back into the dropship and a grav lift came down.  
"We go up" they stepped into it cautiously.

The dropship flew around huge beams of light being fired from ships towards the Shadow of Intent.

* * *

"Can it live Oracle...will it be saved?" the ship commander asked.  
They were now in the ships control room, Yosma, Reked and Sangheili were there.  
"I'm not sure, this storage device has been damaged...its unstable"  
"Perhaps one of our tech crew can look at it?" Yosma asked.  
"That will not be necessary" The oversear had fixed it.  
"Tom, breakers..."  
"Success" the oversear cried  
"Highstar, the holy Alliance city is on its way to Greyon with an army of Swarm...I can't tell you everything...the Gravemind knows I'm here"  
"Its just a message" Ray said.  
"Let it play" the Ship commander said and the Oversear played it.

* * *

"But he doesn't know about the Portal, where it leads, on the other side there's a solution a way to stop the swarm without firing the Installations" she screamed in pain before falling.

"Hurry, please..get to the Ar..." it stopped.  
"I'm sorry" The Oversear said gloomily.  
"Don't worry Oracle...you did your best", our fight is through the portal with the Jiralhane and Truth" The Sangheili cheered.  
"I...will remain here" Yosma said slowly  
"Hold out as long as we can" he added.  
"Did you not hear? Your world is over, a swarm army is here, unified, you could barely survive a small infestation" the Ship commander got out of his chair and walked towards the table.  
"And you shipmaster just blew away half a continent..maybe I should worry about more than the Swarm"

* * *

"A single spore can destroy a life form, if it wasn't for the Aribter, I would have destroyed your planet!"  
"Sir...with respect, Roana has a solution" Reked said from behind him  
"Roana?" he looked at the Commander.  
"Did you see her condition, she could be corrupted for all we know" Tom looked at the device.  
"What?" Kenny asked  
"Nothing"

* * *

"Her solution maybe a trap!" Yosma yelled.  
"We have to go through the Portal, find out for sure" the ship master said keeping his cool.  
"What we should do Commander is understand clearly that this is the Grey's final stand...here on Greyon...we go, we risk EVERYTHING, every last Man,Women and Child, if we stand our ground, we might just have a chance"  
"No...if your construct is wrong...then the Swarm has already won" The Arbiter looked at the device.  
"I'll find Roana's solution and I'll bring it back" Tom looked at Yosma.  
"Greyon is our last planet Do you really trust her?"

"Sir...yes sir" Tom nodded.

"We all do" Ray spoke for them.  
"Is that right?" the other breakers nodded.  
"This is the best decision you've ever made or the worst but I don't think I'll live long to find out which" he left the control room.

* * *

In the Hanger, things were being prepared, Caner and Arbiter were getting weapons, Grey's were climbing aboard the Grey frigate docked there.  
Yosma got into his ship and saluted as the doors closed, the Breakers and the Commander saluted back...wondering if they would al be alive again in the same room.  
The dropship left and headed back towards the planet.  
Sangheili ships were now heading into the portal.

Author notes

I hope you are enjoying it, please read on and review!  
Thanks to Sonzai Taz!


	6. The Ark

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

The Alliance ships jumped in over a huge metal object.  
It looked like a flower folded out, in the middle was a huge planet with what looked like a Halo ring looping around the planet.  
Jiralhane cruisers approached.  
"Jiralhane ships, stand in line, ship master, they out number us 3-1"  
"Then...it is a fair fight...all ships fire at will"

* * *

The breakers were in a dropship getting ready to launch.  
"Its nearly time, ready?" Ray put his helmet on.  
"You know me...lets do this"  
"Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack, we guess he's landed" The Commander said.  
"Rodger that mam, lets land to...punch it"

* * *

The pilot nodded and pressed a button releasing the ship from its clamps, the bow pitched down as it gathered speed.  
Five dropships flew down to the planet, one got hit as it went down but it survived.  
They passed through clouds.  
"You got that bird under control?" Caner radioed the other ship  
"She's hit but she'll hold"  
"Rodger" he replied  
"Tom...get the hatch" Tom hit the button that opened the back door.  
Tom did so.  
"Our main priority is to secure a Landing Zone for the Commanders frigate...we'll need all the luck in the world, be careful, we have no clue where we are...GO, GO, GO" the ship landed and they jumped out back.  
"Ray, I need you to snipe, you've got better sight then us" He nodded and took the weapon.

* * *

They ran forwards below a rock arch and a path right next to a drop.  
"Look...the sky, isn't that"  
"Focus Marine" Caner said.  
"Enemy around the next bend" a marine quietly said.  
"Ray...you get first shot"  
Around the next bend was an outpost.  
Ray knelled behind two rocks.  
He fired at the Jiralhane, ignoring the smaller and weaker Unggoy and Kig-Yar.  
"CHARGE!" Tom yelled after the last Jiralhane fell.  
They jumped into the outpost and fired at the enemy, they retaliated but they lost.

* * *

"Move on" Tom said  
"Ty, you have point and nice sniping Ray"  
They ran throgh a cave to an AA Battery.  
Ray killed the turret user before moving on.  
"He's down" They continued forwards and Ray snipped the Jiralhane here.  
"Save some for me" the blond yelled.  
They were firing through there sites, the Marines were on the metal wall and hid behind pillars.  
Just then after the last one fell, a Jiralhane dropship came down and dropped off two hunters, they fired there cannon into where the Marines were.  
"I can't hit them" Ray said.  
"Ok, you tried" Tom jumped forward and landed in full sight of the enemy.  
Tom threw a grenade at them, it exploded and both were threw against rocks.  
"Were giving the Jiralhane everything we have, the Dawn will only last a few more hits, find us a place to land ASAP"  
"Rodger Commander...Tom out, ok, we have to move double time"

* * *

They climbed up a ridge to a cave, inside was an entrance to a facility.  
The doors slid open to reveal a well lit corridor.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this place" Ray said  
"Noted, ok we have to move"  
On the other side an alliance fighter crashed past them.  
A Marine approached them.  
"Were lucky to survive, before we went down, we spotted a perfect location for the Dawn, we need our bikes so we can take you there"  
"Ok...Ray, you know what to do" Tom looked back, he was already in position and he fired into the Jiralhane, they fell one after the other.  
There was a lot of radio chatter from the battle above.

* * *

Quickly speeders came in and Ray couldn't hit them.  
"There too fast" he tried but no dice.  
Tom and the others fired at them, killing them.  
"Mount up, lets get that LZ!" Tom cried out to the others.

* * *

They started driving over the sands of what looked like a Desert.  
Around corners and twists and bends before they got to a huge structure that looked like it was growing out of the sand.  
It was deserted.  
"We found the LZ breakers, follow my ship" Caner ordered  
"Do it" Max was driving since all of the Breakers had been taught how to drive allied and enemy cars, tanks what ever, even weaponry.  
They got to a break in the cliff wall, Jiralhane tanks were on the other side.  
Tom was in the turret.  
"Max drive at those tanks, guys, good luck" the breakers were on the sides and were ready with grenades.  
Max drove into the wide space and Tom fired at the tank, killing the gunner and then destroying each of the three Tanks.  
"Last one's down...Commander, you are clear"  
"Rodger, making my decent"  
Suddenly the shape of a frigate came at them.  
"Look high"  
"Is that ship rated for atmosphere?" someone asked  
"Guess were going to find out" Caner replied  
"Max...drive, its coming right at us!" The winds by the ship blew them away.  
"Everyone ok?" Tom asked they all nodded.  
"Breakers, thanks, we might not have lasted much longer up there, I have a plan, if we can't fly over the wall, were going through it"  
"Tank, get one" they hopped out and Tom got behind the controls of the tank.

* * *

The group rolled back to the wall.  
This time the Jiralhane were waiting, two tanks and lot of infantry.  
"All armour meet at the low wall, Tom and the breakers, get up that ramp to the higher door" Tom continued securing the location.  
He drove around the ledge to the right and fired into the outpost ahead, with three hits he destroys the second tank.  
Tom fires again into the outpost destroying it.  
He turns the tank onto the constructed path to the higher door.  
A Marine came along side.  
"Sir, I've been given orders to return the tank to the low door"  
"Ok,when I've done this" he fires again, again at a tank and rams it, the tank explodes.  
They get to the end and clear out the remaining enemies.  
"Everyone out...the tank is yours"  
"Thank you" they got out and walked towards a door.  
The Overseer opened the middle part and the group walked into a huge hall and down a ramp.  
The door to the left went to a bridge control.  
Tom pressed it and let the tanks cross the gap.  
The Overseer led them out.

* * *

A Scarab came over and went away.  
"Take the enemy down"  
"Tanks yours again"  
"Thanks, everyone climb aboard" they climbed back aboard the tank and rolled towards the emeny.  
He fired the gun at the tank ahead, and it exploded, they noticed then to the right, a huge spire.  
But the Scarab came back.  
"ATTACK!" Tom drove the tank at the Scarab, pounding its legs with shell fire until its system failed.  
Tom drove the tank down to the back, climbed on and went to the reactor and took out the shield and put a plasma grenade there and ran.  
Tom got into the tank and drove at full speed, the explosion rained debris around.  
"Infantry on the spire" a dropship came down with the Arbiter and landed higher, they abandoned the tank and joined him.  
"Nice explosion" he commented.  
"Door open!" the Overseer chirped.  
The door took them to a hall the door to the right opened and inside were sleeping Unggoy.  
"Quietly" they killed them and a side door, the only door took them to a glass ramp.  
"Down" Tom commanded and they followed.

* * *

The door at the bottom took them to more sleeping Unggoy.  
Jiralhane attacked and the breakers fought back.  
They were out gunned and ran.  
"There on the run!" a marine cried out.  
"ADVANCE!" Tom said and they advanced.  
The door where they got to closed.  
Tom opened the door quickly, another glass ramp.  
"Down again"

* * *

The door at the end opened a Jiralhane was there.  
"Hi" he whacked and killed the Jiralhane  
"Bye"  
"Don't worry" Tom ran at the four Jiralhane and threw a grenade, it exploded and Tom fired madly, the others joined.  
"He's crazy" Tyson commented.  
"Look, he did it!"  
"My shield is down, little hurt but this time I'm ok"  
A door opened  
"This way" The Arbiter pointed, the corridor led them to an outside place.  
"The silent cartographer" the Overseer said  
Max activated it.  
A projection appeaed of the Milky way.  
"Thats...our Galaxy" Ray wisely pointed out.  
"Were beyond the rim?" the blond asked  
"Two to the 18th light years to galactic centre to be precise"  
"What is this place?" Tyson asked  
"The Ark" they gasped.  
"This is the Ark?" the projection now showed the installation.  
It looked like someone had cut a planet's surface into strips with a pointed end and pulled them out, then cut out the centre and put a planet and a halo ring there.  
"I'd always assumed it was part of a Shield installation but it seems I as mistaken"  
"That's a first" Max said sarcastically.  
"Not at all, why I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my creators wisely limited y knowledge of other installations if I was ever captured"  
"Where are we exactly?" Tom asked  
"Here" a red beam emitted from the Overseer and it hit a point on the map.  
"And truth?"  
"Here...oh my"  
"Jiralhane dropship...take cover!" Kenny said.  
They ducked behind a wall.  
The arbiter jumped at a falcon and landed on its wing, he pulled out the pilot and took its place.  
"Go..I'll clear the skies"  
"Our dropship is landing one level down, lets go!" Tom said.  
They went back inside the corridor and to that room.  
There were more Enemies.  
"KILL THEM" Tom said, they got into the room and fired a wave of grenades, they hid behind pillars and other instructions in the room but the explosion found them.  
"We got them...that easily?" Kenny asked  
"Yea, we did"  
"Go, we need to meet up with our Evac bird." Ray told them.  
The door they used led them to a ramp that went around its self and to a room to the bottom.

* * *

The door opened and Tom ran through it, and onto the glass walkway, he jumped through the glass and was fired at, he couldn't see anything,  
"Active cammo...use your torch to find them" the others jumped through the broken window and used there torches to find the Jiralhane.  
Max wide fired, fired randomly.  
They found all the enemies and killed them.  
"Breakers, were inbound, eta three minutes, clear the landing zone"  
"Lets move out" they went on down the ramp and outside.  
There were about 7 Jiralhane there.  
"Get em'" they ran down the ramp at the enemy, the enemy ran at them, they started a fire-fight.

The spread Jiralhane fought back but they weren't a match.  
Snipers attacked them, Ray turned and ran at the Kig-Yar, he got hit a few times but his armour took it.  
He attacked them and killed them.  
"ETA damn quick" Caner said, the four Grey dropships appeared and turned around.  
"Commander!" Max said.  
Caner's ship turned around and he turned on his turret.  
Hundreds of Imperators appeared and started to zoom away.  
"I got it" he said  
"No, don't shoot, they mean us no harm, those units are doing something else more important"  
"Like what?" Caner asked  
"I'm not sure"  
"We have our OWN priority and that is to stop and kill Truth" The breakers got on the Commanders dropship and the four flew off.

Authors note

Well its heating up now, four more chapters to read as well!  
Thank you Sonzai Taz for reviewing

Please read on...


	7. The Alliance

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

Five Grey and two Sangheili Drop ships flew over the ocean which was a beautiful shade of blue as the sun hit it.  
They were approaching an island.  
There were 3 generator towers, for a shield protecting truth from his enemies.  
"So, if we hit these three generators, the Tower will fall?" Tom asked.  
"A small section, yes" the Overseer said.

* * *

Unggoy panicked as they saw the enemy craft approaching.  
Ray opened the hatch, there was a hog on the magnetic clamps on the back, dangling in thin air.  
"Good enough" Commander Reked said  
"Drop the Breakers at Alpha Generator, Caner, take Charlie, the Sangheili are taking on Bravo" Reked continued.  
Suddenly, AA batteries lit up the sky with flak fire, green bursts of plasma.  
"LOOK OUT, AA BATTERIES" a Pilot said.  
Ray watched as a Grey Dropship got hit, it crashed into there Dropship, the Hog fell.  
Ray was knocked Ray of his balance, he fell but held onto the edge.  
Tom, Tyson, Kenny and Max pulled him back in.  
"Thanks" The other Dropship crashed.  
"BRACE, coming in hot!" Caner said.  
They picked up there weapons and the craft landed.

* * *

"GO!" Caner commanded.  
Ray had a heavy laser cannon, Tyson stuck with his three shot at a time Battle Rifle.  
Tom, had a sub machine gun, Max and Kenny both had assault rifles.  
They didn't really land on a beech, there was grass and rocks, perfect place for the enemy to hide.  
So they did!  
They came at you from at least two directions.  
Ray used a side arm SMG to fight them.

* * *

"Turret, Ray, use the Laser"  
"Got it Tom" Ray moved on, there were two ball turrets, they fired at Ray.  
He had to stand there and take the hits as the laser charged, it fired a beam of red light and hit the turret.  
Ray ducked down to let his shields recharge.  
He fired again, destroying the on the right.  
"Good work, lets move on" Tom said

* * *

They crossed a river and found the crashed ship...no survivors, well after the Alliance killed them.  
Three Jiralhane were there with one Unggoy.  
It wasn't long before they died.  
"Ray, get the AA tank"  
"My pleasure" Ray fired the laser, destroying the tank.  
"Good...shipmaster, begin your detraction bombardment" Reked said  
"I will beat his shield like a drum, by the time the barrier falls victory will be ours for the taking"

* * *

Two Grey dropships deployed a hog, the breakers unevenly split into the two cars.  
A quad bike followed.  
"The Overseer believes that Truth can fire the planets off at any time...we have to stop him" Commander Reked said down the com line.  
Ray drove the first and Tyson the second.  
They turned a corner and a speed bike attacked.  
Tom and Max fired at it with there turrets

* * *

Ray and Tyson just kept driving around the rocks and trees, up a slope.  
"OBJECTIVE IN SIGHT...TANK!" Tom saw a Tank.  
"Ray...laser it"  
"Aye aye"  
He parked up, got out.  
The tank fired at them, the three hits missed them and Ray took it down with two hits.  
"Lets go for there infantry" Tyson drove on, down the ledge, through the pools of water and around the tall rocks.  
"Its all clear out here" there was a ramp down to the entrance to the tower.  
"Tyson, ram them" He drove in full speed, Tom fired the gun, Tyson rammed a turret and half the enemy, Tom finished them off with the gun.

* * *

"Inside we go!" Max got out of his and they went inside.  
There were Unggoy around the bottom of the lift.  
It was a huge long room, a lift in the middle, the Greys cleared out the Alliance and the breaker got on the lift, Kenny started it.  
The ride took a minute, the last line of defense was five Jiralhane, all with wht was called a Hammer of Thor, it was a powerful weapon that could blow you away.  
"Guys, grenades" They rained grenades down to surprise them and the breakers went in on foot, all took one on and killed on.  
"Lets shut this thing down" Max pressed the button.  
"Good work breakers, the Arbiter and the...that's two, its all on Caner...nothing happened? Caner...come in!"  
"Need re-enforcements...were pinned down"  
"Don't worry Caner, we'll be there like you were for me on Greyon"  
"Thank you Tom,..HU.."  
"Lets go" they got onto the lift and went down again.

* * *

They got back to the beech and Hornets were waiting.  
They are shaped like a T from back and front, there is an engine pod on each wing, it has two chain and two missile launchers.  
"I'm pilot" Tom got out of the hog and into the cockpit.  
The engines were on.  
Max was in the left side seat on the side and Ray on the right.  
Tyson and Kenny took the other one with a marine as pilot.  
"Lets go"  
They took off and headed towards the next generators, there were numerous falcons in the sky that wanted to shoot them down but Tom had a faster trigger finger and fired

* * *

They took down all the Falcons with 6 hornets, two were lost.  
"Breakers, clear a landing zone and shut that tower down!"  
There were three AA tanks that were firing, Tom's took two hits.  
"Were hit but she's holding together"  
Tyson and Kenny's lost its left engine and crashed into the ocean but all survived and were picked up and put onto land.  
Tom landed his and they went on inside the tower.  
It was empty, Caner must have led them away from the Tower.  
"Hit the switch...break the barrier" Tom ordered and Ray pressed it as he got there first.

* * *

The barrier fell.  
"Now prophet...your end has come" the ship commander said as he flew in.  
"HIGHSTAR? BY THE GODS...BRACE!" the shipmaster yelled as the colossal space station flew over and crashed, bits broke through the Shadow of intent but it didn't look that damaged.  
A chunk broke through the window in the tower.

* * *

"SWARM, RUN!" Kenny yelled.  
They got down to see the Sangheili under attack.  
The breakers helped suppress the fire and get out of the Tower.  
Outside there was a Tank waiting.  
Max got in the drivers seat and the others outside.  
"Deal with the Swarm last, Truth is our priority" Reked ordered.

* * *

Max drove the Tank through a cave, there was a Hog along side.  
The roads got more icey as they got to a building called "The Citadel"  
Two Scarabs dropped out of orbit, Tom got to one of the Hornets and took of alone.  
"No, don't follow" He fired at the troops on it and stopped it from moving.  
Tom landed on it and destroyed its core the usual way and got off it before it exploded.  
He repeated it for number two.

* * *

"Have faith guys, I just didn't want you hurt"  
"Breakers, get to the spire where the Arbiter is, the Overseer has found a way in"  
"Rodger" they ran over to the Arbiter.  
"Oracle, activate the bridge" a blue bridge appeared.  
"Its chaos, if only there was a way to contain the outbreak"  
"Truth will die by my hands, not the Swarm" they ran the bridge.

_Vision_  
"It asks and I answers for a moment of safety I risk damnation for all the stars"_  
End vision_

"Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path, in a moment I will light the blessed planets and all who believe shall be saved" Truth said over the audio system in the Tower  
"Breakers, how close are you?"  
"Not close enough" Ray growled.

* * *

The Jiralhane threw down Caner.  
"Agh"  
He rolled onto his back.  
"That the best you got?" he asked, the Jiralhane growled and picked him up, he started strangling Caner.  
"Aww come on, impress me"  
"STOP!" Truth roared at the Jiralhane  
"Can't you see he wants you to kill him? I prefer him alive" he said turning around to the panel.  
It slammed Caners head against the Panel.  
"What's the matter? Can't start your own party?" he joked and looked at Truth.  
"I admit...I need your help, that secret dies with the rest" there was a crashing noise, they turn around too see a Grey Dropship, Reked comes out with a shotgun.  
"Caner...sound off" she shoots a Jiralhane, one was killed when the ship crashed.  
"GET OUT OF HERE" Caner yelled.  
"Not without you"  
"Your delaying the inevitable" she kills another Jiralhane.  
"One of you WILL light the holy planets, you cannot hope to kill them all"  
She looked at her guns.  
"Your right" she aims her side arm at the Sargent Major.  
"Do it" he walked towards her.  
"NOW!" he cried.  
There was a gunshot and Reked gasped in pain before she fell, dead, by a spiker.  
"NO!" he cried out a Jiralhane pulled him away.  
Truth dropped the weapon next to the dead commanders body.  
"Your forefathers wisely set aside there compassion, steel themselves for what needed to be done"  
He walked to Caner.  
"I see now why they left you"  
He walked back to the panel, the Jiralhane put Caner on the panel.  
"You are weak...gods are mighty" he put Caners hand on the button and pressed it in.  
One after the other down a long hall holograms of planets lit up one after the other, the exception for 04.

* * *

The lift got to the top.  
Suddenly the swarm got to them.  
It was two of the new types, (both were the same type).  
"DO NOT SHOOT!" they talked in unison.  
"Listen, let me lead you safely to our foe, only you can holt what he has started.  
A load of infection forms slithered past them.  
They looked at each other.  
An alliance with the swarm? They were confused alright.  
So they started down the long hall with there suprizing allies.  
It was weird but there progress is fast.

* * *

They got to the middle and Truth broadcasted.  
"I should have known the parasite would follow, undoubtedly this is the heretics doing"  
They quickly got to the end and were shocked at what they saw.  
"What the?" Tyson asked and walked over the bridge, followed by the others.  
Dead Jialhane were everywhere.  
They saw Caner with the Commanders body.

* * *

"Stop the planets and save the rest"  
The Arbiter approached Truth.  
"Can you see Arbiter?"  
"The moment of salvation is at hand"  
"It will not last"  
"Your kind doesn't believe in the promise of the sacred planets" Truths voice changed to the Graveminds.  
"Your so weak, so diluted"  
"I will have my revenge on a prophet not a plague"  
"My feet tread the path...I shall become god"  
"You will be food, nothing else"  
"NO!" Tom shut-down the planets, the Holograms vanished.  
"I...am...truth...the...voice...of...the...Alliance"  
"So, you must be silenced" The arbiter strangled Truth before stabbing him through the back with his energy sword.  
He roared in triumph.

* * *

Caner took the Commanders body aboard the dropship.  
Huge tentacles suddenly emerged around the control pedestal.  
The Gravemind laughed.  
Caner took off and the Breakers grabbed to the ship but a Tentacle swiped them off.  
"We trade one villan for another" the Arbiter said.  
The tentacles vanished.  
"Lets go...fast" Ray shouted.  
"I can't come back...I can barely fly this thing...I can't come back"

_Vision_  
"A thief but I keep what I steal"  
_End vision_

They ran back across the Bridge and attacked the Swarm head on.  
"Just fight and run" Max screamed through the loudness of there weapons firing.  
There advancing was slow, they were using everything they had but they did manage to get back to the lift.  
They all did run out of ammo quite a lot, grenades were also rare as the Swarm kept coming.  
"Get us down!" Tyson cried.  
Tom hit the button and they decended.

* * *

When they got to the bottom, Tom saw something.  
It looked like a projection of Roana.  
"What do you see?" Ray asked, only Tom could see it.

The hologram led him to a control panel.  
Tom pressed the control panel and a window opened.  
They looked out to a huge metal planet, it didn't look complete, rather unfinished.  
"A replacement...for the one you destroyed"  
"When did you know?" Ray looked at the Arbiter  
"Just now" the Overseer came out of nowhere  
"But now I had my hopes...what will you do?" it asked.  
"Light it" Kenny replied.  
"Then we are agreed, a tactile pulse will destroy the local infestation, I will now oversee the preparations" it flew of happily towards the planet.  
"How will you light it?" The Arbiter asked  
Tyson pointed to the wreck of Highstar, where Roana is.

Author notes

Its heating up...will it be easy to retrieve the AI or will they die in the process? Read on my faithful readers...  
Thanks to Lirin Sama!


	8. Roana

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

Tom flew the Hornet into Highstar, he landed it and they got out.  
"Eww, I stepped in something" Tyson said.  
The inside looked like the inside of the Alliance ship they got the recording of Roana from.  
But it was a more wide open space.  
Practically everything was covered by that honey colored slime, a couple of things here and there were exposed but were being slowly covered.

* * *

They walked on, oddly enough the infection forms ignored them.  
Up a ramp and down left was the way.  
The group continued forwards.  
"REAR ATTACK!" Max screamed.  
There was a door ahead.  
"GO" they ran to it, it slithered open and closed behind them.

_Vision Gravemind  
_"Child of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness but sins passed to his son"_  
Vision end_

"Ah come on...not you too...stupid slimy huge monster" the others looked at each other  
"Look...I'm not crazy...Roana and this monster that got me on the other Installation...05 have been talking to me"  
The path went two ways.  
"Left or right?" Ray asked.  
"Left" Tom decided.  
They found a hole in the floor and they went through

_Vision  
_It was Roana crying and screaming in pain  
_End vision_

"Guys, Roana needs us!"  
Suddenly they were surrounded.  
"Shoot!" they fired and the horror Movie rejects attacked.  
There fire randomly spread.

* * *

"Lets slowly go" Kenny said.  
They walked firing around, past some smashed windows to the left they turned the bend and were attacked by carriers.  
"They explode!" Tom shot one and it exploded.  
The infection forms leaped at there necks.  
"FIRE!" there fire killed them.  
"Ok, this place freaks me...can we just get the AI and get out of here?" Tyson asked.  
"Sure"

They ran around the bend and over, shooting only if they had to.  
"Door!" an infection form exploded cutting there shields by 50 percent.  
But they ran through it.

_Vision Gravemind_  
"Ofcourse, you came for HER, we exist together now, two corpses in one grave"  
_End vision_

They started moving again, by smashed windows.  
The light making the strange area glisten.

_Vision  
_"All I am is stolen memories and thoughts"  
_End vision_

Tom was sick of this but he kept his cool.  
"No swarm"  
"Max...don't say that" Ray said to the blond

_Vision Gravemind  
_"And yes, some part of her remains" he heard Roana laugh mentally and he worried.  
_End vision_

"Door, run!" Tyson pointed a door to where they ran too.  
A little worried at what was on the other side.

* * *

It looked like any other part of the mad house.  
They walked further into the room.  
"Down there" Ray saw the path go off into a huge room.  
"BIG ONES"  
"RUN!" Max and Kenny shouted, they ran up a ramp, the others following and shooting.

* * *

There were energy swords around, Ray picked two up.  
"A hole in the ground...the only way to go guys...I'll check it out" Ray leaped down and leaped back up.  
"Whats down there?" they could hear the fear in his voice.  
"There's alot"  
"How many?" Tom asked  
"Alot"  
"We go down...1...2...3..." They jumped down and saw a lot of them, the room looked big but there was a strange mist in the air.  
"Remember, only the strongest will survive but we'll meet in heaven one day" Tom said to the others.  
"Advance" Tyson yelled, the others went with him.  
There were a lot but with teamwork and a lot of explosions they fought there way through.  
Tom ran out of ammo and had to switch.  
Max also ran out.

* * *

"Where's the way out?" Sure the Swarm here were now just dead rotting corpses than alive rotting corpses but they couldn't find the way out!  
"Its here" Ray found a side passage off to another room.

* * *

There were two infection forms there but Ray killed them.  
The next room was filled with Swarm so they threw Grenades to create a diversion and ran through.  
"Good thinking Ray"  
"You know me!"

_Vision Gravemind  
_"Time has taught me PATIENCE, asking for for a time, I will know ALL THAT I POSSESS!" he sounded angry  
_End vision  
_

Tom growled lightly and fell.  
"Ow" he said.  
Max helped him up.  
"You sure your ok?"  
"I'm fine" They found another door and the next room had an old suprize.  
There were a lot.  
"SHOOT, FIRE!" Ray yelled  
The others also firing.  
There was a lot.  
"Quickly...follow me!" they were being attacked from multiple directions as they ran.  
"Where are we going Tom?"  
"No clue Maxie" Tom ran for a cave like passage, it went up.  
"Jump the gap" They all leaped it easily and continued.  
On the other side where they wanted to be were a lot of swarm.  
"Two Grenades" Tom said and two flew.  
BANG, BANG.  
"Go" they crossed the bridge and went through a passage, a door opened and they stepped through.  
All there shields were low so they waited a minute for them to charge.

* * *

Soon they were moving again.

_Vision  
_"I am the entity of abiss, I have seen the future of Greyon"  
"SUBMIT!" the Gravemind yelled.  
_End vision_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT OUT OUT!" he yelled.  
"Tom...cool it"  
The path took them to another door and they came into a huge room.  
"Where...are...we?" Max asked  
"I guess Highstar's reactor...it looks damaged" part of the reactor exploded.  
"Perhaps unstable" Kenny added and they fought along the platform they were on.  
"A door has to be somewhere" Ray looked and saw one.  
"There, on the other side" They walked across the swarm made bridge and through a corridor

_Vision_  
Tom couldn't make out what she was saying but the Gravemind made it clear.  
"TELL ME WHAT SHE HIDES OR I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR BONES"  
_End vision_

They continued on.

_Vision  
_"This is the Grey AI 223839...I am a monument to all your sins"  
_End vision_

_  
_They came to a room, it was big and untouched by the swarm.  
Inside on a pedestal was Roana.  
Tom ran forward and broke the stasis field.

* * *

"You...found me, so much with me is wrong...out of place...it could be to late"  
"You know me, when make a promise..." Tom smiled  
"you keep it" she looked at Tom  
"I do know how to pick them" she said  
"Lucky me" Tom replied  
"You still have it?" he asked

* * *

"The activation key from the first installation...still here...you got an escape plan?"  
"Were going to shoot are way out"  
"Good plan, remember there's two of us in here now" picked the memory chip out the back of his helmet and let Roana on it before putting it back in his head.  
"Lets go!" Tom said and they turned to leave the way they came.  
"Tom...get me out of here...I don't want to stay"  
"Its alight...your safe now" Ray replied.  
"Thank you Ray but I need to leave"  
"We'll get you out of here" Tyson replied

_Vision_  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH, NOW I SEE...HER SECRET IS REVEALED!"  
_End vision  
_

When they got to the reactor again Roana spoke.  
"We need to buy some time...this reactor...destroy it and destroy Highstar...on the centre platform is a button, it will take away the armour to the reactor.  
They got to it after shooting there way through a lot of swarm.  
Tom hit the button, they each picked one of the three remaining reactors and destroyed each.  
"You heard it...lets GET OUT OF HERE!" Roana yelled.  
"An explosion just made the perfect escape route, I'm marking it on your HUD's.

* * *

So now it was even more crazy.  
Explosions were everywhere, as well as Swarm.  
Roana kept giving them directions.  
"Wait...I got a friendly ID, who would be crazy to come in here?"  
When she saw who it was she couldn't believe it.

* * *

"You are all friends now?" she asked  
"Alot has happened Roana" Max said.  
"Come...we must leave" The Arbiter said.  
They ran out to the grey dropship and Tom got into the Pilots seat.  
He'd seen others pilot them, it wasn't hard.  
"HANG ON!" he closed the back door and lifted off, he throttled up to full and they sped away from the Space station.  
There was a huge explosion as High Star exploded.

Author notes

The next chapter is the last chapter, it ends next...


	9. Installation 00

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The final revolution**

**Swearing in this chapter **

"We are aboard, Sangheili and Greys...are you not coming?" The Ship master asked  
"No, our fight is not yet over" The Arbiter said  
"Caner...do you have the Frigate?" Roana asked  
"Yes mam, I'll land her as close to the Control room as possible.  
"Safe is better than close"  
"Yes mam...its...good to have you back"

Tom landed the ship and they got out.  
"Its so new...unfinished, I don't know what will happen when we cook it off" Roana said  
"We'll head for the Portal and we'll go back" Kenny said.  
They started walking through the snow.  
"Do we have to go through the Ice cave?" Tyson asked  
"Yeah...lets go" Ray pushed Tyson gently on the back as a joke.

On the other side of the ice cave was the tower to the control.  
"Looks like we've got a tower to climb" Tyson started walking but Swarm dispersal pods started crashing down.

"Incoming" Roana said.  
"Lets do what we do best" Max said  
"To war!" Tom ran bravely at the Swarm, followed by the others.  
Each of them used two weapons as the Swarm came at them strongly.  
"Who's winning?" Ray asked  
"The Swarm" Tyson replied.

"Keep figting"  
"Quickly...to the ramp" The Arbiter said  
The ramp was on the right side, they ran up it and along the first level.  
They fought along all the levels and finally reached the top after going through a complete blood bath with eight too many close calls.

"Overseer...open the Damn door" Caner said.  
"I would gladly but the local infestation remains"  
"COME ON!" Ray yelled.  
"We nearly got killed back there" he yelled.  
"Was that the Overseer...you didn't say he was here.  
"Roana...the Overseer is here" the blond replied  
"Ha...ha...ha" Roana said.  
Then they attacked.  
"LOOK OUT RAY!" Tyson yelled, four went after Ray, he dropped a grenade, leaped up and jumped off one of there heads before it exploded.  
"show off"  
"I gotta have my style" Ray teased.  
Imperators appeared and helped them.

Soon the last one died.  
"Overseer, open up...the coast is clear"  
"Not for long, I'm tracking extra pods, they'll be hitting any minute"  
"Breakers...Arbiter, lets go" Caner led them to the Control room.

_Vision Gravemind  
_"Do I take life or give it? Who is the victim and who is who?"_  
End vision_

"Its trying to rebuild its self...we have to stop it!" Roana realized  
Caner led them through the tunnels that were lined with shiny metal, lights were above making it glisten slightly.  
The door opened and the six people entered, the door closed.  
"Yank me Tom" Tom pulled Roana out of her head.

"I'm not going to loose her again" Tom passed Roana to Caner_  
_It looked like all the other control rooms.  
A glass path to a ring around a hologram of a planet.  
The Overseer came down to Caner as he reached the panel  
"Oh...hello...wonderful news, the Installation is almost complete"  
"Teriffic" Caner replied unenthusiasticly.  
"I have begun simulations but no promises but the Installation will be ready to fire within a few more days"  
"We don't HAVE a few more days" Caner but down the Laser.  
"But a premature firing will destroy the Ark"  
"DEAL WITH IT!" Caner responded.  
The Overseer's blue parts turned red, it fired a red beam at Caner, the other watched.  
"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Unacceptable...completely unacceptable" It fired at the others knocking them back, half draining there shields.  
It fired again, they lost there shields, another hit like that will kill them.  
"Protocol dictates ACTION, I see now helping you was wrong!"  
"You are the Child of my makers" it floated to Tom's head.  
"You are Kabak...the inheritors of all they left behind"  
"But were human!" Max said  
"Humans are Grey related, hundreds of years ago after the construction of the Installations, a tribe of the Greys left Greyon to find Earth"  
"This world...IS MINE!" It prepared to fire, this would kill Tom but a blast sent it away.  
They ran over to Caner, Tom took the laser and Roana.  
"Kick his ass" Caner replied.

Tom took aim and fired.  
It returned fire to them but they doged it.  
Tom fired again, hitting it dead on.  
"ONCE MORE!" he cried and fired.  
"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" BOOM, the Overseer exploded.  
The others were with Caner.  
"I'm getting you out of here" Tom said  
"No, your not...don't let her go...NEVER...send me out with a bang" they watched as Caner died.  
Tom looked over to his friends.

"You ready?" he asked solemnly.  
They nodded.  
Tom stood up and went to the control panel and put Roana's chip on.  
She projected her self out.  
"I am so...so...sorry" she said and pressed the button.  
She went in her chip and Tom put her back in his head.  
He turned around and a huge pillar of light shot up behind them, a support fell and hit the walkway, they ran off and the doors closed behind them.  
"I am sorry breakers, come" They ran out of the structure to the outside where Swarm were waiting but now the Imperators were after them again.

The ground had started shaking, explosions could be heard, Rocks collapsed.  
Snow to the right of them had collapsed and they ran up it.  
Swarm got in there way but the Breakers pushed through.  
It was like on the first Installation, they were escaping the Yuriah.  
"We need to get to the Dawn, she's quite far, but get to that door in the cliffs"  
They got in, there were Imperators firing at the Swarm.  
"Looks like we have to crash this party" Tyson laughed.  
They started firing and running, quickly cancelling the "Party"  
"Don't let this world be the end of us Tom" They followed the path and got outside.

"There, Caners hog" it was a transport Hog they got on and the Arbiter squeezed on.  
"Ray...drive!"  
"COME ON RAY, GO, GO, GO" Roana screamed as he drove it through the narrow passage.  
Soon they got onto a metal walkway that was exploding, Roana marked the Dawn's location on Ray's HUD to help him navigate.  
They got onto a round section, Ray drove around it and it started to fall but they made it.  
The uneven surfaces were awkward to navigate.  
Imperators fired at them.  
"INSIDE" they went inside to a huge cave, the roof supports were falling in.  
"RAY" they made it through easily.

They got to the outside and still driving around explosion, they drove around another circular part but Ray flipped it over, it was listing and would fall.  
They got back in and got off as it was swallowed up by flame.  
The hog was buffeted by explosions everywhere, Ray swerved and dodged.  
"Your good"  
"Thanks...on Greyon they told us how to use allied and enemy cars and aircraft, also weapons...they will do the same when we get back" Ray blushed but kept focus.  
"No, when we get back to Greyon I'm requesting a ship to take me home" Tom said defiantly  
"But they probably think were dead, they might even have new World champs" Tyson said.  
"But I want to see my family again, I bet you all do" They nodded.  
"FIRING SEQUENCE 30 Percent!" Roana said, they snapped back to there situation and didn't talk after that.

"HANG ON!" they jumped and they cheered, they slammed into the ground and drove around the circular parts which turned out to be Power Generators.  
Another huge inside area approached, roof supports littered the area.  
"50 percent" She said.  
They saw the Dawn ahead around the rocks.  
"FLOOR IT!" Tyson yelled  
"70 Percent!" they screamed around Explosions, Ray was risking there lives now, he had no choice.  
They rounded the rock  
"90 percent...FIRING SEQUENCE STARTED!" he drove around the explosions, the hanger came into view down a drop.  
"FLOOR IT!" Roana yelled, they jumped in the hanger and flipped over and slid to a stop.  
They climbed away, a Grey tank nearly crushed the Arbiter but he leaped out of the way.

Tom jumped towards the Console and put Roana in it.  
"HANG ON!" she yelled.  
The Engines roared into life and it sped away from the burning planet and the surprise gathering inside it.  
The Breakers held on as hard as they could.  
The Hog knocked Ray and he fell, he punched his left fist into the metal and it stopped him.  
"RAY!" the Tank flew inches over his head and he climbed back up to rest on the other side of the panel with the Breakers, the Arbiter in the CIC.  
"If we don't make it" Roana started.  
"We'll make it" Tom said.  
"Its been an honour serving with you" Smoke and dust filled the Hanger.

On Greyon Yosma was standing on a memorial platform, he removed his hat.  
There was a small crowd.  
"For us...the storm...has passed, the war is over, but let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling Dark and did not come back" The memorial had different flowers and pictures all over it.  
It was a tall black Marble structure with four smaller in a square around it, Yosma was standing on the Alter infront of the main spire.  
On each spire were names of the dead.

"But there decision required courage beyond there measure"  
_Flashback (Words from Yosma's speech)  
_The Bow of the Dawn entered the atosphere and crashed into the Ocean.  
"Sacrifice and unshakable conviction that there fight...our fight..."

Marines watch the Bow crash, a Grey Dropship hovers above as welders cut into the Hull.  
"Was elsewhere" The Arbiter climbed out of the wreckage.  
_End flashback_  
"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain baron...a memorial to those who have fallen...they shall not be forgotten" Yosma replaced his hat and saluted, the small crowd copied.  
"PRESENT ARMS!" A Sargent said.  
Ten Grey Marines pulled out Battle Rifles and fired 10 times each all together.

The Arbiter walked up to the platform, Yosma was looking at the memorial.  
"I remember how this war started, when your people took a disliking to us...I can't forgive you" Yosma turned to face the Arbiter.  
"But...you have my thanks" he held out his right hand and the Arbiter shook it.  
"For standing by them...till the end...its hard to believe there dead"  
"Words so easy" he said to Yosma.  
There was a Sangheili cruiser coming through the atmosphere and he walked away from the monument, a dropship took him back.

The Portal was closed and so was the artefact.  
The Shipmaster stood looking at a hologram of Greyon.  
Arbiter came in and the Shipmaster nodded at him.  
"Things look different, without the Prophets lies".  
"Things look good but we are late"

"Fear not...we'll get there" The Arbiter sat down on his chair.  
The crew were arund him.  
"By your word Arbiter"  
"Take us home" The ship flew into orbit and jumped away.

Text on the memorial said  
IN MEMORY OF THOSE FALLEN

IN THE DEFENCE OF GREYON  
AND HER COLONIES

MARCH 3 2553

In the row of pictures was the Bladebreakers, they weren't wearing there helmets and they were smiling, text beside it said.  
"An extra thanks to those of Planet Earth who were lost.  
They bravely lost there lives after being brought into a war That was not there's...nor will they be forgotten" there names were below.

Author notes

There we have it, the last chapter thanks for reading, I hope to read your review soon, its a crime not to review...remember that.  
Thanks to Sonzai Taz for reviewing

"Breakers can you hear me?...oh, I thought I lost you!" they turned there torches on.  
"I thought I lost you"  
"Everyone alive?" Tom asked, they all were alive.  
They floated out of the hanger and down a corridor.  
"What happened?" Max asked as they got to the end of the ship, the front was completely gone.  
"I'm not sure...when the Installation fired it shook its self to pieces, it did a number on the Ark.  
The Portal couldn't sustain its self, we made it through just as it collapsed...well...some of us made it"  
The ship was now floating through space.  
"Cryo" Tom said and they followed, floating through the dark and ghostly corridors.

They entered the Cryoroom.  
"But we did it, Truth, the Alliance and the swarm...its finished"  
"Its finished" Tom repeated  
He put Roana in a pedestal and she flickered on.

The brakers put there Weapons into holders, they climbed into stasis pods  
"I've dropped a beacon but it will be a while before anyone finds us...years even"

The doors closed.  
"I'll miss you"  
"Wake us...when you need us" Ray said before they activated, sending the Bladebreakers into an unknown length of sleep.

The stern wreckage of the Dawn floated aimlessly through space.  
A Planet came out of the darkness, this wasn't an Installation but a sphere, the Dawn floated near it.

THE END

Max: Everyone Beywriter hasn't been honest really.  
If you want to play the last two stores...you can  
The last two stories: The revolution continues and last revolution were based on a very popular game series called HALO created by Bungie studios.  
The revolution continues : HALO Combat Evolved and HALO 2, last revolution: HALO 3  
This is Beywriters tribute and crossover to the Halo universe...can you forgive him for not telling you earlier? (Pupppy dog eyes)  
Ray: (Kitten eyes)


End file.
